


here comes a regular

by praguecastles



Category: Regular Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Height Differences, Ice Cream Parlors, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, celia is best aunt, other characters and relationships to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praguecastles/pseuds/praguecastles
Summary: Regular Show one-shot collection :-)))Ratings and such vary by chapter, check notes.
Relationships: Celia/Hi Five Ghost, Pam/Benson (Regular Show)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this first one as a birthday gift for my pamson-loving friend a while ago but i wanted to put it here too because i kinda like it :-)
> 
> ————
> 
> #### just height difference things
> 
> pairing: pam/benson  
> rated: G  
> warnings: none

The night was dark, and rain was beginning to fall when Benson and Pam started walking home from the restaurant, arms around one another, just taking each other in. The gumball machine shivered and instinctively snuggled closer to his wife’s side as a cool breeze hit his face. “Yeah, probably should’ve brought a coat,” he thought, letting out a long sight.

Pam squeezed her husband closer. “You cold?” she briefly let go of him and shrugged off her long, heavy outer coat, before gently draping it over his shoulders, “here.” Benson shuddered at the initial cold wetness of the edges of the coat, but quickly melted into the warmth consuming him.

She took a step back and giggled at the sight of him. Her coat was clearly a few sizes too big for him, the hem dragged on the ground and the collar partially obscured the bottom part of his face. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and put her arm around him again, and the journey home continued.

The rain gradually fell harder and harder the closer the couple got to the apartment, causing them to all but run to their destination. By the time they got to the door, the two were soaked, cold and slightly breathless. Benson looked up at his wife with a smile, a blush quickly spreading across his face, “hey, thanks for letting me borrow this.” He adjusted the much-too-big coat on his shoulders.

Pam giggled, grabbing the collar around his face, and pulling it upward towards her. He lifted his heels off the ground and stretched out so that their faces were almost touching. They shared a soft kiss, rain-soaked faces pressed together, before embracing.

“No problem, you look beautiful.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my au because :-) early morning hangout with the niece, ft. best aunt celia. thanks to a tumblr friend for giving me the idea :-) and for getting me to stop slacking off lol.
> 
> ————
> 
> #### breakfast at roger’s
> 
> rated: G  
> warnings: none

“So, little miss, what are we doing today?” Celia asked the child in her arms as soon as they were outside the apartment. She had decided to take the little girl out for the morning and allow Starla some time to sleep in, a rare occurrence in a household with a toddler and a Celia.

It looked like it was going to be a nice day. The sun peeked through sparse clouds whilst a cool wind blew, and sprinkles of rain could be felt occasionally.

“Beck-fas’! Beck-fas’!” Martha cried out excitedly, prompting Celia to place a hand over her mouth in an effort to muffle the sound; unsuccessfully, as she saw a couple across the street startle and turn their heads. She only hoped Starla didn’t hear.

After the pair of strangers continued on their way, Celia turned her attention back to the conversation, “breakfast? Okay, that’s easy enough. What’s for breakfast?”  
“I’ c’eam!” The volume of the child’s voice was the same, but, fortunately, nobody was around to hear anymore. Celia hoisted her niece up slightly and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. She giggled as she looked at the green eyes in front of her, noticing them brighten.

“Hmm… I don’t know, if your mom finds out she’ll kill me,” she glanced down at Martha, who was now distracted by a leaf blowing in the wind, “but on the other hand… okay, yeah, ice cream for breakfast it is.”

Suddenly Celia remembered an ice cream shop by the name of Roger’s that was located just down the street. It was one of only a few places in the city that specialised in gluten-free desserts, so she used to visit it quite often. However, she hadn’t been there since before she left for Prague, about six or seven years ago. _Wait, was it really that long ago? Scary._ She shook the thought from her head and began walking.

Roger’s was a small ice cream shop located on the street corner. The interior was painted white and decorated in various shades of yellow and orange, with several watercolour paintings of desserts adorning the walls. It occurred to Celia that it had hardly changed since her last visit.

She put her niece down and grabbed her hand, leading her to the counter, behind which stood an old woman she didn’t recognise. She acknowledged the woman with a tired smile before turning her attention back to the little girl at her feet.

“So, little miss, what do you want?”

Martha’s eyes shone with excitement as she gawked, wide eyed, at the display freezer before her. The old woman stooped down to look at her through the glass, grinning and offering a wave. After about a minute of feverishly studying the many colours, flavours, and textures within, the decision was made. She pointed at a container in front of the woman that was halfway full of smooth, light orange ice cream.

“Uhh, I guess she’ll have a small bowl of the mango,” Celia’s voice trailed off briefly as she took a moment to look past the old woman at the menu board, “and can I get a vanilla cone and an orange juice?” She smiled and removed her purse from the bag over her shoulder.

After they paid and received their items, Celia took her niece by the hand again and they walked outside to sit at a table. She put the bag on the ground between her legs, and sat the girl on her knee, where she happily spooned the sweet frozen treat into her mouth. Celia chuckled as she watched her make a mess of it on her face, chatting away about something that to her sounded like incomprehensible nonsense, but clearly made sense in her niece’s mind. Always so talkative.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————
> 
> #### anniversary
> 
> pairing: fives/celia  
> warnings: death mention

Celia was awakened early in the morning by light coming in through the bedroom window. She rolled over, expecting to see her partner still asleep at her side. However, unlike most mornings, he wasn’t there. Weird. She brushed some teal hair out of her eyes before getting out of bed and wandering out into the living room, where Fives was, as usual, hovering over the couch and watching the fish.

“Morning, Sunshine.” She approached him from behind and leaned on the back of the couch, pressing her cheek against his.

“Uh, hey, Celia.” Fives turned around to face her, smiling a little. She looked into his eyes. They had been together for long enough by now that she could tell when there was something weighing on his mind.

“Babe?” Celia sat down next to her boyfriend and placed her hand on his. “What’s wrong?”

“Uhh,” he was silent for a long moment, gaze now lowered to the floor, before finally speaking, “it’s my mom’s… anniversary… today.”

It took her a second to realise what exactly he was referring to.

“Oh,” she said quietly, internally cursing herself for not having a better response. She tried again, “come here,” she held her arms open to him and he quickly accepted the offer.

She put her arms around her boyfriend, whose head was now tucked under her chin, and stroked his back with a thumb.

After about a minute of sitting there in that position, just holding her partner, and feeling a wet patch growing on her shirt where his face rested, Celia spoke up.

“Do you… wanna talk about it?”

Fives sniffled, “not right now. Can you just… hold me?”

She simply mumbled a “mm-hmm” and placed a gentle kiss to his head.


End file.
